A Knight's Tale Spira Remix
by Firaga Mage
Summary: Yup, it's the exciting time of kinghts, dragons, and damsels in distress, but with the new spicy flavor of Final Fantasy X-2 thrown in! Yuna's a princess, Tidus and Rikku are knights, and an old villain returns with a plan to capture the kingdom...
1. Her Royal Highness, Princess Yuna

Hello reader! Firaga Mage Girl here! All right, if you read my other fan fic, My Sorrow, you know that it was a lame story! But I am such a newb, so just bear with me here! I promise you that this story is much better and longer! A quick note before we begin, I gotta give props to one of my greatest friends! From the beginning to the end of the attack (read and find out), all that was written by her! Rikku, as we all like to call her (yes, she's a real human! I don't have some weird relationship with the game character. Tidus, on the other hand...), wrote this story for school. I read it, loved it, and thought it wasn't quite finished. So I got her permission and turned it into an epic! So, read, review, and thank you so much for giving the poor newb a chance!   
  
Chapter 1: Her Royal Highness, Princess Yuna  
  
Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, young princess who dwelt in the land of Luca. You would think that being royalty and living in a magical land would be great, right? Well, you'd be wrong. This princess Yuna, was stuck up in the highest room in a tall tower. She had been in that room since she was a baby. You see, by the Rule of Royalty in Luca, the daughter of the king and queen had to be put into that exact room in that exact tower at birth. The girl would never see her parents until she turned seventeen. At fifteen, she would be let out of the tower and into the world for her first time.  
  
You might be wondering what the princess does all those long, seventeen years of her life. When she is a baby, she does nothing, of course, except sleep and eat. She is tended to by one of the royal servants of the tower. Once she reaches the age of five, the royal educator comes to teach her all about the big and fascinating world outside of the tower. After the age of thirteen, she no longer needs to be educated. She is given a bookcase full of informative books about the history of Luca, past kings and queens, and great wars that once raged in the land.  
  
Now let me explain to you why she is stuck in the tower room. In the Rule of Royalty, it states that the princess that is born from the king and queen must learn to be a strong, independent woman. Starting at a young age, meaning at birth, is the best way to learn to be so. The princess must be wise, for she carries the future fate of Luca in her hands. If she marries, she must marry an intelligent and strategic man who would be an efficient leader and king to Luca. The princess must learn how to live without her parents, for some believe that the king and queen might coddle her too much and make her weak.  
  
Let us now jump ahead a bit and go straight to the story:  
  
Princess Yuna was now sixteen years old. In two days, she would be seventeen. She longed for freedom and the outside world now more than ever. She was looking out of the one window in her room that faced toward the rest of Luca.  
  
The Mid-Summer town festival was taking place out in the meeting meadow. People danced about and sang with joyful energy. Magical instruments were playing an upbeat tune. It seemed as though half the land of Luca was gathered there. Men drank ale and jested merrily with their friends. Women laughed and gossiped in the fresh afternoon air. Yuna wished with all her heart that she could be in that exciting world outside that seemed so filled with freedom and merriment. Oh, for so many years she had looked out the window and seen Luca spread before her. She felt trapped, like she was in a cage looking out at the land that she would never get to experience.  
  
Only two more days, she kept telling herself.  
  
The day finally arrived when Yuna turned seventeen years old. She was given bath water to wash up in and a clean new gown to wear. She was almost crying with glee when the royal guards came to escort her to the awaiting carriage. The carriage would take her several miles into Luca to the palace of the king and queen, her parents. Yuna didn't bother being graceful when she stepped up into the carriage. She just hopped right in, which, to the royal guards, was an unseemly thing for a princess to do. As the journey to the palace began, Yuna looked eagerly out of the windows in the carriage. She saw the royal knights of Luca riding along beside the carriage on their noble steeds. Yuna began to ponder why the knights were escorting her on the way to the palace. Then she remembered reading about it in one of her many books. The road to the palace was dangerous in good times and bad, and there were usually enemies of the king and queen hiding beside the road. Yuna then became frightened. What if cruel men were waiting for her carriage to appear so that they could murder her? Yuna swallowed hard. She knew that she had to be brave.  
  
Yuna had begun to doze off as the carriage continued its so far steady trip. Then, all of a sudden, the sound of arrows whizzing through the air and swords slashing broke the peaceful silence. The glass windows of the carriage shattered all around her. She screamed in terror. She felt gravity slip away for a moment as the carriage tipped over. She felt the stinging sensation of glass scratching against her smooth face. Suddenly, rough hands grabbed her from around her frail neck. She blearily opened her eyes to see a twisted looking man dangling her up in the air, choking her. She gasped for breath. He laughed with an evil smile, and raised up a large, silver sword that glinted in the sun.  
  
"Poor little princess will never get to meet her parents. They will see you, though. They will see your dead body." The wicked man said, then thrust his sword in to Yuna.  
  
Yuna opened her eyes slowly. Pain in her head pounded as morning light shone in her eyes. More pain in her side burned like hell fire. Regardless of her discomfort, she forced herself from the ground and shook the dirt and grass from her hair. Cautiously she took a look at her surroundings, a mesh of tree trunks and brush. She knew she must be far from the road that would've reunited her with her parents. Now she began to worry. After what happened, surely the men who had attacked had brought her here. She turned her head left and right anxiously, but saw nothing.  
"You should rest, princess." Said a man's voice behind her. Startled, she jumped up and whirled around in the direction of the voice. Instantly, agony ripped through her side. She stumbled and fell, but strong arms closed around her before she hit the ground. Yuna struggled against her captor's hold, but he was much too strong for her.  
"Let me go!" she cried, but she was now too exhausted to fight back. She went limp in his arms, tears in her eyes.  
  
Exciting, no? Hope ya like it, I worked extra hard to make it as perfect as I could. Please review! My sanity depends on it! (And go easy on me, please! I'm just a poor little newb!)  
  
Next episode: Friendly Faces and a New Adventure! 


	2. Friendly Faces and a New Adventure

Hello, Firaga Mage here again! Before we begin with this new and enlightening chapter, let me first get this outta the way. It came to my attention, while going through my email box today, that I haven't thanked my great reviewers from this story or my last one. So here's the list, thanks to all!  
  
AiTAiDAiSuKix33- wow that's hard to type! Thanks so much for your reviews of both stories. Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of NOT updating. I promise you won't be disappointed.  
  
Heather- yay! I expected to get reviews from people on the site, but I never dreamed I would get one from my friends! Thanks a whole lot and say hi to Jill and Raven for me! LOL!  
  
Saddened Soul- I gotta say, when I read your review of this story, I was so excited my voice went up several octaves and I squeaked with happiness! Thanks for sticking up for My Sorrow, that's what made me so excited. I guess you can credit Rikku for the most part, but this chapter's all mine!  
  
Xmaster- when I read your review, I laughed; you and your mind are that funny. Most people have said to me that Yuna didn't seem like the suicidal type, but hey, I was depressed a bit at the time. All of these reviews have lightened my mood enormously!  
  
If you review sometime between now as I type this and later when I post it I'll be sure to get your name into my next chapter. By the way, if any of you reviewers have a fic or two please let me know. I would very much like to repay you for your reviews.  
  
Without further adieu, I present to you:  
  
Chapter 2: Friendly Faces and a New Adventure  
  
"Yuna..." the voice said, taking on a soft and kind tone. He put her back on the ground, this time letting her sit up. Then he stepped back and saw relief soften her scared eyes. The man was dressed in the armor and crest of the Luca knights. Even better, the fact that he was very good looking. The knight had long blond and disheveled hair that contrasted well against tan skin and pale blue eyes.  
  
"You scared me." Was all she could say, still breathless from her struggle. He laughed, scuffing his boot nervously in the dirt.  
  
"Yeah, uh...sorry about that. I was afraid that if you tried to run, you'd pop your stitches." He said apologetically. Yuna realized that in her schoolgirl-like foolishness she had forgotten the fiery pain, which had flared up again when she was startled.  
  
"It's alright." She assured him, "Now help me up" she bit her tongue to keep back cries of pain as he grabbed hold of her wrists and helped her to her feet. It was then that he could really get a good look at her. She was shorter than he was, though not by much, and very pale skinned from her years spent in the tower and out o the sun. Her brown hair fell straight to her shoulders except for a length that reached her ankles that was wrapped in red ribbon. But what really struck him was her eyes. Her left eye was bright green, like a shimmering emerald; her right eye was bright blue, like the Luca waters. Both stood there silently, not realizing that the other was thinking nearly the exact same thing. But soon, their trance was broken by a high-pitched voice cutting into their soundlessness.  
  
"Ugh, you're both cute. Get over it, will ya!" The speaker was a girl dressed in leather riding gear. She was younger than Yuna and almost unnaturally skinny. Her long, sandy blond hair was partly braided and partly tied into a high ponytail. The girl's green eyes sparkled mischievously as she bounded in between the two.   
  
"Rikku!" they said simultaneously, though the man said it with a bit more irritation and Yuna with a bit more enthusiasm. He turned quickly, peering at the two girls in confusion.  
  
"You know her?" he asked Yuna. It was Rikku who answered for her.  
  
"Didn't I tell you? Must've slipped my mind. Yunie and me are cousins!" she explained. Yuna looked at the young man with a serious expression, it was her time to be impressive. Putting on her best I'm-the-queen-off-with-your-head pose, she began to speak in an icy voice.  
  
"I know Rikku quite well, knight" she said, "But I do not yet know your name." He was taken aback by her sudden show of authority. She'll make a hell of a queen someday, he thought to himself. But he made a show of bowing deeply and answering in a humble voice,  
  
"My name, milady, is Sir Tidus of Zanarkand." He announced respectfully. Yuna nodded to him, then turned to address her cousin.  
  
"So, just where are we?" she inquired, finding the surroundings unfamiliar. She was startled by Rikku's angry expression. Tidus spoke for her.  
  
"We weren't prepared to face your attackers and we could not risk your life and safety, so we had to run. We couldn't ditch them until we reached Macalania. If they had continued they could've chased us all the way to Bikanel." He explained with a tired tone. Rikku was turning red.  
  
"Yeah, Bikanel. Where we coulda had Pops fly us back faster than you can 'airship'" she mumbled, dodging a well aimed swing from Tidus, who was getting irritated with her childishness.  
  
"Anyway, we should get moving. It'll be dark soon." With that, he pressed his fingers to his lips and whistled. Soon came a similar cry rom the cover of the woods. Two gigantic yellow birds came galloping out of the shadows of the trees. Yuna's eyes widened in delight when she recognized the strange creatures.  
  
"Chocobos!" she cried. Both Tidus and Rikku turned and looked at her strangely. They glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Growling, Yuna put her hands on her hips and waited until they were finished. Rikku picked herself up from the ground where she had fallen in her laughter. Suppressing a few remaining giggles she walked to Yuna.  
  
"Eh...sorry bout that Yunie. I've already forgotten the tower thing. Normal people don't really get excited over regular old yellow chocobos." Rikku cowered back as Yuna narrowed her eyes angrilly.  
  
"And I'm not normal?" Yuna demanded.   
  
"uh...well you see...um..I mean-"Rikku stuttered.  
  
"She means commoners." Tidus said simply, "But this is a huge waste of out time, let's go." He said with finality. Walking off to ready the chocbos. Rikku shrugged and walked back with him.   
  
Less of a cliffhanger this time around, but don't ya worry. Things'll pick up soon, thrown in with a bit more of the fluffy lovey-dovey stuff. I love my fluff! Anyways, see ya next time!  
  
Next time  
  
Chapter 3:A Midnight Conversation 


	3. A Midnight Conversation

Ah, here we are again, reader. I open my email today and find myself looking at 2 new messages, both of which are from every body's favorite website, And I get that warm happy feeling that authors get when someone looks at their work and goes "hey, this is pretty darn good! Keep goin'!" I love that feeling. Big props to my three best reviewers: Saddened Soul, Heather, and AiDAiTAiSuKix33, they like me, they really like me! But listen to me ramble, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: A Midnight Conversation  
  
Yuna looked on patiently as she watched Rikku fumble with the packs strapped to her chocobo's saddle. Quickly she spun around to look at Yuna with her always-cheerful green eyes.  
  
"Alright! Time to..." she began to announce, but something stopped her. "Yunie, I almost forgot!" she cried. She turned back to the pack and dug around in one of the packs.  
  
"She does that often." Tidus mentioned, already sitting on the bird and waiting. Rikku gave her friend a death glare, then held up a bundle of cloth.  
  
"Here it is Yunie, go try it on!" Rikku insisted, shoving the bundle at her cousin. Seeing Yuna's look of confusion, she put her hands on her hips impatiently. "Well, ya really don't wanna go around dressed in that do ya? It's a bad color for me anyway, try it on!" Yuna looked down at her dress. The pretty lace neckline was tattered, the waist where the blade had gone through had a huge hole and was stained brown with blood, and the skirt was torn and covered in dirt. Rikku laughed at her cousin, then handed her the bundle and followed her into the cover of the forest to help her put it on.  
  
"Perfect!" Rikku exclaimed. Grabbing Yuna by the wrist to bring her back to the clearing. She stepped back to admire her work as Yuna twirled around, liking the way the cloth spun around her. She wore a silvery white blouse with a purple lace up vest over it and a matching half-skirt for riding. Rikku grinned and pulled something else from her pack. "The finishing touch." She explained, unfolding a blue cloak with white lace trim. She pulled it over her cousin's shoulders and clipped it on with a flower shaped brooch.  
  
"Definitely better on you than Rikku." Tidus complimented. Rikku crossed her arms, frowning at him, while Yuna blushed and smiled.  
  
"Alright NOW it's really time to get going!" Rikku announced, hopping onto the chocobo's back and pulling Yuna up with her. They set off at a slower pace for Yuna, but still the bouncy step of the bird was enough to unbalance Yuna. Rikku laughed as she felt her cousin get a death grip on her waist.  
  
"Better get used to it, Yunie!" she called back to her.  
  
Tidus was right in thinking that it would be dark soon, it was nightfall by the time they reached to border between Macalania and the Thunder Plains. They chose a spot that was secluded and out of the way.  
  
"Less likely to be hit by bandits and fiends." Tidus explained, clearly ignoring Yuna's look of alarm at the mention of danger. Rikku scowled at him before putting Yuna's fears to rest. Rikku made their dinner that night, Yuna had never seen such a small girl eat so much but clear Tidus had. He looked like he was ready to club her over the head.  
  
Soon they drifted into slumber, all except for Yuna. The excited and scared thoughts in her head bounced around and kept her from sleep. She leaned up against a tree, one hand on her bandaged wound, looking around in the blue moonlight. She began to wander, questions burning in her mind.  
  
"Yuna?" She jumped at the sound of Tidus' voice and his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled half-heartedly.  
  
"You have got to stop sneaking up on me." She scolded  
  
"Heh, sorry about that." He apologized nervously.  
  
"So," she began, "Did I wake you?" Tidus shook his head.  
  
"Not really, it's just you worry me wandering around. A fiend or something could attack you again. You forget you're a princess. There are many who would use that to their advantage." He said softly.  
  
"Sorry." She said. She looked at him intently, noticing the way his pale hair and light blue eyes radiated in the moonlight and made his tan skin glow. She felt the wind pick up and watched few soft locks of hair brush against his face. His stunning image sent an involuntary shudder down her spine. Apparently totally oblivious, Tidus had interpreted this the wrong way.  
  
"Cold, huh?" he asked. Yuna nodded, wanting to cover the real reason, "Rikku was out of her mind when she gave this cloak to you. It's pretty and everything, but it's cold here, doesn't get much warmer until we reach the Moonflow." He pulled the warm, dark blue cape off and wrapped it around Yuna. He smoothed it on her shoulders with his hands and Yuna felt as though she'd felt from his touch. Why am I falling apart, she asked herself as she pulled the open edges across her chest.  
  
"Thank you," she paused, "For everything." Tidus chuckled in response.  
  
"I'm not sure if you knew this Yuna, but it's kinda in the job description." He smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Now get some sleep! I you're too tired tomorrow I'm not carrying you!" he said, settling back where he had been sleeping before.  
  
"Point taken." She replied drowsily. She curled up next to Rikku and fell asleep, wrapped in his warmth and breathing in his soft scent.  
  
Awwwwwwww! How sweet! Ahem, anyway, I promised you fluff and I deliver what I promise. You know, a harsh reality came to my attention as I typed this chapter. It's August already, and the school year is fast approaching. I better get working on this fast, I'm thinking that 9th grade is gonna hit me like a ton of bricks. Ouch! Well see ya next time!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Chapter 4: And Then There Were Two 


	4. And Then There Were Two

Oh yawn hello readers. Last weekend really really sucked for me. We've done nothing but clean out our garage and do work and... zzz. Anyway, I'm sorry work got in the way of my self-proclaimed epic adventure, but I guess now I gotta write double-time to make it up to ya. Oh the sacrifices I make for my adoring fans. Enough daydreaming! Today's thrilling episode:

Chapter 4: And Then There were Two

"Yuuunaaaaa..." called a girl's voice next to Yuna's ear, "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

"Rikku..." Yuna groaned, rolling over and muttering irritably. But nothing would deter the Al Bhed girl from her morning mission. When she found herself being violently shaken, Yuna decided that it was an impossible battle. She pushed her cousin aside and pulled herself off the ground, soon joined by Rikku. Rikku grinned and pulled at the soft, blue material of the borrowed cloak, still wrapped around Yuna.

"So," Rikku began, "I'm dyin' to know..."

"There's nothing to know." Yuna insisted

"Then why are you wearing-"Rikku began to ask, but was cut short by her cousin.

"Rikku," Yuna said slowly and simply, as though explaining to a young child, "It was really cold. He gave me the cloak. It was the polite thing to do. That's all." Rikku pouted, a disappointed and defeated look on her face.

"Which reminds me, where has 'Prince Charming' gotten to?" Rikku said to herself as she turned to the fire to work on breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked, puzzled.

"He left early this morning, going on about some important business he had to take care of, or something." Rikku explained with a tone of apathy, "He better not take too long or we're gonna hafta leave without him." She turned back, grumbling on in a way that Yuna was sure she had learned from Tidus. Waiting for him to return, Yuna made herself useful packing up their things and helping Rikku make their morning meal. She didn't have long to wait though; just a few moments later he strode into the campsite proudly. Trailing close behind Tidus was a large female chocobo, making high-pitched squeals, as chocobos tend to do. He gave Yuna his brightest mischievous smile, and handed her the reins.

"For me?" she asked, smiling back at him. She reached up and stroked the bird's beak making her emit soft trills in delight. Rikku, who had stood there with her arms crossed, walked up behind Tidus and gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"It took you that long to catch a little chocobo? Next time you run off, lemme know what the heck you're gonna do. I was ready to march off and pry ya out of the jaws of whatever fiend must have got ya in your search for chocobos." Rikku yelled at him, wielding a spoon and shaking it at him to emphasize the words. Tidus just waited until she was done ranting.

"Boy, you sure do know how to ruin a happy moment, Rikks." He complained. He lifted his nose to the air and breathed deeply, "But, since you seem to have food, I think I'll forgive your rudeness this time." He ran to her freshly prepared food with Yuna, while Rikku frowned at them both.

"Lighten up, Rikku!" Yuna called.

"Eat up, buddy, you're makin' the food next time!" she grumbled at Tidus.

"So, Yuna," Tidus began, turning to the princess, "What are you gonna name her?" Yuna looked at him thoughtfully, then she smiled.

"Tide. Her name is Tide." Her mismatched eyes held a sweet softness as she gazed at him. Somewhere in the distance, Rikku's groan of impatience could be heard. Tidus realized that it was named after him, and smiled back in appreciation. Rikku muttered something along the lines of "You guys are pathetic," before cleaning up after the meal and mounting her own steed. With her obvious signal to get moving, the others boarded their chocobos, and set off for the Thunder Plains.

The Thunder Plains had once been a deathtrap of thunder and lightning. If you weren't on your toes and ready, you would be likely fried to a crisp. These days it safer to cross, thanks to the Al Bhed's lightning towers that drew the dangerous electricity away from the path. Safe, but not exactly fun. With each crash of lightning and rumble of thunder, Tide screeched and squeaked in fright. The poor Macalania chocobo had never seen a storm like this, so the three travelers decided that for everyone's sake, they should rest. They stopped at the Al Bhed travel agency halfway through. While Tidus and Yuna attempted to comfort the startled bird, Rikku walked up to the woman at the counter. They chattered away in Al Bhed for a while. Then she turned back to them, a red glowing sphere in one hand and a blue glass bottle in the other.

"I got good news and bad news guys." Rikku announced. She held up the bottle first. "Good news: Yuna this is for you." She opened the bottle and poured some of the blue liquid in her hand and tossed it over Yuna. Instantly she was surrounded by a white glow. There was a healing tingle in her side and she felt the bandages begin to loosen. She lifted up her blouse and vest enough to watch the useless bandages and stitches fall to the ground and reveal smooth healed skin.

"Thanks!" Yuna said, enjoying her freedom from the painful wound.

"No prob. Now the bad news: I was just given a report from Rin to deliver ASAP to the king. Which means I'm gonna hafta ride ahead to get there quick enough."

"I'll go for you Rikku." Tidus insisted, which kind of hurt Yuna to know that he'd rather ride on ahead instead of being with her.

"Don't be ridiculous Tidus, we both know I'm the faster rider." She argued, and he nodded, realizing her logic.

They stepped outside to see Rikku off. Her hopped onto her steed's back and looked down at them to say her good-byes.

"You two behave, you hear? Take care of her, Tidus! I'll meet up with you guys in Luca." She winked at Yuna and nudged the chocobo into a full gallop. Tidus and Yuna watched her disappear down the path.

"We should stay the night," he said simply, stepping back into the agency with Yuna in tow.

Oh my god, I feel sooo lazy for not getting this in sooner, I guess, since this was kind of a filler chapter, my heart wasn't in it. But I'm pretty sure the next chapter will hold my interest more. Did ya like the whole send-Rikku-away-cause-she's-the-faster-rider thing? I kinda stole that from Lord of The Rings, but it is a bit different. So, the next chapter is going to be all about Tidus' famous family troubles, but with a twist. I added a brother, and you'll never guess who it is. Also someone asked me if Seymour was going to be in this story (I'm thinkin it was you, Saddened Soul). The answer to that is yes, he'll make his appearance soon. I think of this as more of a combo between the original and the sequel, but I put it in the FFX-2 section because it has characters from that game. Again, sorry for such a late update (I feel just awful) and stay tuned for the next exciting adventure!

Coming soon to a computer monitor near you:

Chapter 5: Family Ties


	5. Family Ties

Hello reader! As promised, here's my next addition to the story. But before the story gets underway, I just gotta say a few things. First of all, to all my best friends! Heather, Vampiress Lulu (everybody should read Saphire Rose), Rikks, you guys rock! To my other reviewers: Saddened Soul (and Dark Link), AidaiSukix33(I hope I got that right) and my newest reader (I don't remember the name, but no offense, I'm working from memory right now)! You guys rock too! Now that was pointless. So, on with the show...

() 

**Chapter 5: Family Ties**

After a much safer trip through the last half of the Thunder Plains, Yuna and Tidus entered the shelter of the next town. Guadosalam was once a bustling trade community, populated by both humans and Guados. These days, most humans avoided lingering in the dying town.

"It was a year ago." Tidus said vaguely, as if in a trance of deep thought.

"The Guado rebellion, right?" Yuna asked. "Lord Seymour was exposed as a corrupt religious leader of Yevon. When it was discovered, he led attacks on the Al Bhed and Ronso to distract the public from his lies. Luca saw through him and took him down and...oh." Her voice dropped off when she saw his reaction, a mixture of pain and sadness.

"You know your history." He tried hard to smile at her.

"**You were in that mess, weren't you." She said softly **

"Yeah." He replied, muttering a few words under his breath that Yuna would never repeat.

"Now he's gone into hiding somewhere here. I don't understand why they don't just root him out! It wouldn't be very hard..." she continued

"No, Luca has no right to come barging in here no matter how much we want Seymour dead. We would be risking the death of too many innocent people and Guado." He explained. Yuna was impressed, he had hatred towards the disgraced leader but was smart and compassionate enough to know when endangering innocents was a bad idea. If she had known him more than two or three days she would have hugged him. Suddenly, from behind them, came the call of a deep voice that interrupted the sweet moment. Tidus winced at the sound of the voice, he knew exactly who it was.

"Hey bro, dad. Hi Lenne." He turned and greeted the three people that had approached him.

"Hello brother." Sneered a blond man that was Tidus' look-alike.

"How're ya boy?" a man with light brown hair and a short beard clapped Tidus on the back. Both of the men seemed arrogant, wearing the finest cloth and standing tall like nobles. A woman with long brown hair and a draping purple gown just murmurred a greeting under her breath, seeming embarassed by the men who accompanied her.

"Eh, Yuna, this is my brother Shuyin," he said, pointing to the blond, "My dad Jecht," this time he pointed to the man with the beard," And my brother's wife Lenne." he said motioning toward the woman.

"Yuna, huh..." Shuyin said, ignoring his brother's introductions. He leaned forward to get a better look at the princess. Yuna didn't like the look he gave her. She got that serious expression on her face and broke the man's trancelike gazing.

"_Princess _Yuna, of the Luca Royal Family." She said sternly.

"Yes, I was charged with giving the princess a safe passage back to Luca."he announced, following her lead, "Which reminds me, we better get moving if we're going to make the Moonflow by nightfall. Good day." He helped Yuna back on her chocobo, got on his, and they both rode out of Guadoalam. Once out of the forest, they turned to each other, both red in the face from trying not to laugh.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Yuna giggled.

"That was great! Thanks alot, Yuna!" he grinned proudly at her, "There's a lot more to you than we all thought." Yuna shrugged modestly.

"It was nothing! Now let's get moving!" she cried triumphantly, spurring Tide into a gallop with Tidus on her heels.

I told you there was a twist! For those of you who thought Shuyin and Lenne were ill represented in this story, don't you worry! They'll pop up later on, they have a big role in this story. For those of you who think I'm just plain crazy for putting Lenne and Shuyin in the roles I have them protraying, I have something to tell you! I get the whole "A, you're totally nuts!" thing all the time, but I don't mind if you tell me so! Anyway, this chapter was too short for my taste, but I'm not so worried about it. You are gonna LOVE the next chapter sigh... So stay tuned!

Next time:

Chapter 6: Wordless Confessions and Staff-fu


	6. Wordless Confessions and Stafffu

Heyo, my dear literate friends! Well school has started; I'm totally exhausted! But the fic must go on! And speaking of school, I got the greatest idea when I talked to my bff Lulu for the first time in ages! (Actually it was just a week or two, but that's just too long!) And so, I'd like to dedicate this fluff packed staff kombat chapter to my bff Lu and her boyfriend, my good friend Ray. Lu, you've been so supportive and made me feel so luved and needed, so thanx chiyuu! Oh, and on that note, read Vampiress Lulu's Saphire Rose story in the FFX section. Plugging your story, Lu, is the least I could do. You deserve readers too!

Disclaimer (#$&) so someone told me that I should add a disclaimer because...well I wasn't paying attention. Alrighty, **you** better pay good attention to this! For the **ENTIRE** length of this fiction: I do not own any installment of Final Fantasy, any characters, any creatures (chocobos etc), or environments/towns/cities. All I have is my unique and interesting story line. Happy everyone? Moving on...

Time for another exciting, action-packed, romantic episode!

Chapter 6: Wordless Confessions and Staff-fu 

As the sun hung low in the sky, Tidus and Yuna set up camp on the broad bank of the Moonflow. Tidus gathered some wood, refusing Yuna's offer to help, and started a fire with the Red Ring he'd picked up in their short passage through Guadosalam. With nothing to do, Yuna settled at the bank of the water watching her reflection rippled by water bugs. Tidus watched her through the flames as they danced, sometimes covering her entirely and sometimes framing her serene image. She leaned forward and gently touched the water with her fingers, testing it or some reason. With a smile, she bounded up from her kneeling position and into the woods. His eyes followed her with some amusement before turning back to the heat of the fire. Moments later she emerged, catching his eyes with a flash of lavender cloth and mousy brown hair. She was clothed in a soft purple swimsuit that Rikku must have given her. It was a halter top, a pair of way too low cut shorts and a matching sarong that was loosely tied around her waist. She giggled at his open-mouthed stare.

"Coming for a swim?" she asked, making a motion with her hand to remind him that her face was not just below her neck.

"I, uh...heh heh, sure?" he answered stuttering while still recovering from the shock.

"Come on!" she called impatiently, walking to the water's edge and turning back to him.

"You're not wearing that, are you?" she questioned, hands on her nearly bare hips. Blushing, he pulled off his scalemail armor and, hesitantly, his shirt. She gave him a 'that's better' look before galloping off into deeper water. She tore away the little lavender sarong, tossed it to shore, and dove right under. Tidus treaded water on the surface. He looked wildly at water around him, worrying that she'd been down in the water too long, maybe even drowning. He heard a splash behind him, but it was too late. He was shoved underwater forcefully, fighting against a surprisingly small attacker. He pushed his way back up, sputtering for air. He scowled at a giggling Yuna and splashed her.

"That wasn't very nice Yunie!" he mocked, running straight toward her. She tried to escape, but he was too fast. He grabbed around her waist, lifted her up, and tossed away into the water. She got back up quickly, spitting out a mouthful of water and shaking it out of her hair. Without warning, she tackled him, plunging them both into the water. When they shot back up he had his arms around her waist again, holding her down in case she decided to start some more trouble. She stopped flailing, and he thought she had given up, until he saw the stars. Except they weren't stars, they were moving and dancing about like flies buzzing through the air.

"Pyreflies." He whispered to her.

"I know..." she whispered back, a little embarrassed by the fact that he still had his arms around her waist and didn't even seem to notice. She decided she didn't mind, and went back to observing the odd glowing lights rising from the lilies. They each looked like a white glowing light surrounded by an aura of pink and greenish tints that left a like-colored trail in their wake.

"Oh, sorry, Yuna." He said sheepishly, removing his hands. Instantly she wished he hadn't.

"You, ah, don't have to." She said quietly, turning to face him and placing her arms around his neck gently. A little startled, he replaced his grip on her. Suddenly, this was too much for her. She lowered her head to avoid his gaze.

"Yuna." He said softly. She looked back up at him, up into his pale blue eyes that pleaded her permission. He leaned forward a little to reach her and pressed his lips to hers. At first she opened her eyes wide, but then she closed them as the warm feeling of his kiss and embrace took over her. He gripped her tighter so that she felt every muscle in his chest and every beat of his racing heart. He broke away and laughed.

"Are you okay? You're kinda pale." He said with a bit of concern.

"Yeah...I'm just...kinda...surprised." she managed to say; though her heart was still pounding.

"Wow, I'm that good." He mumbled. She laughed and smacked his shoulder. Yuna led the way to shore.

THE NEXT DAY

They both had woken with the sun's arrival and were on the High Road to Djose by full daylight. Tidus seemed uneasy today, jumping at every little noise he heard. He caught Yuna looking at him strangely.

"Sorry, this road is infamous or it's crime and bandits. I'm a little worried about an ambush." He explained. She nodded and fought back the urge to burst into laughter. He had no idea. Yevon, he was so naive!

Sure enough, Tidus' suspicious were not unfounded. Very soon, disguised bandits, each with a small dagger, surrounded them and overflowing packs full of stolen goods and gil.

"Come on, kids, just hand over your stuff and nobody gets hurt." Said one of the generic thieves.

"Hey boss! How bout we grab the girl too?" cried another from the back. Yuna glanced at Tidus. There was a deep rage in his pale blue eyes and he growled back at them. Jeez, Yuna thought, one kiss and he goes all possessive. Tidus quickly drew his gigantic blue sword, daring any of them to step forward.

"Please Tidus, there's no need for blades." She said forcing him to lower his weapon, "I can deal with this." Yuna rushed back to her chocobo and pulled from it's hiding place of yellow plumage, a small metal rod. All eyes watched her as she stepped back to face her opponents. She tossed the small metal piece into the air, watching as it's spinning slowed. With a soft click, it sprang open and nearly quadrupled in size. It became a magic staff.

"How...when...Yuna?" Tidus asked, confused.

"I picked it up in Guadosalam when you weren't looking." She explained simply.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" he asked her. He watched her twirl it expertly and stab at the air.

"Does that answer you question?" she asked gloatingly. He nodded.

"Hello? You're being robbed here!" cried the bandit who first spoke.

"Fine, come and get it!" she jeered at them. They all rushed forward at once surrounding the two of them. Yuna swung the staff, and in one smooth sweep, knocked down three of the attackers. Tidus picked up his sword again and cut down a few more. One took a swing at Yuna with his dagger, giving her a small cut along her side. She retaliated, calling out Firaga and sending the bandit running and scream from the fight, set a few more aflame as he went. Then there was one, an obvious leader. He was cut up and battered, but not willing to back down. Tidus raised his sword and Yuna her staff, the round design at the end still flaming with her firaga spell.

"Get out of here, buddy! Face it, you lost to a girl!" Yuna mocked, twirling the firaga staff again so it created a wheel of fire rolling at her side. With defeat, he growled and bolted after his thieving comrades.

"No more surprises, Yuna." Tidus sighed.

"Good luck with your wishful thinking, blondie."

I am sooo incredibly lazy; it's not even funny. You realize I started typing this on the first day of school? It's been like three weeks since then! So I devised a plan to keep me on task. Anytime you think I've been slacking off, don't hesitate to tell me so. Send me an email at firagamagegirl at yahoo. (don't use the one posted in my profile, I know for a fact it won't work and sorry I had to write it so weird, the thing is messing up) or you can IM me at BlackMagess8bitAIM. Please do contact me if you think I need prodding. Thanx a lot friends reviewers!

See ya later, Space Cowboy

Chapter 7: The Trouble with Gippal


End file.
